Destiny's Past
by hogwartsheir
Summary: Rowan Headly isn't a normal girl, one who must hide her past, so when she comes back to England a place no Headly has been for 200 years and becomes friends with Lily Evans and the marauders. Who can say what's going to happen? Especially with Voldemort on the rise


Summary: What if James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius had another reason for hating the Dark Lord? What if that reason was a friend, one who had many secrets and a destiny that would change the war?

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!** I'm not saying it again, I think you get the point.

Destiny's Past

Chapter 1: A New Student

No one's pov:

On September 15th 1974 a most curious thing happened at Hogwarts. A transfer student from Canada arrived. It was at the end of dinner when the hall was filled with laugher and excited chatting, and the air smelled like the amazing food. The headmaster stood hitting his spoon against his glass cup three times and when the hall was silent started his speech.

"Today, Hogwarts has the great opportunity to welcome a new student who has come here all the way from Canada". An exited chatter ran though out the hall each student wondering who this transfer could be. The headmaster's booming voice echoed though the hall "Silence!" the headmaster surveyed the hall with his blue eyes "Now I great pleasure of introducing Rowen Headly who will be joining the 4th year Ravenclaws. I expect you to all welcome her warmly" finished the headmaster as the doors to the hall swung open reveling a young girl with short brown hair that hung just above her shoulders. She also had brown eyes although her eyes where hidden slightly behind black framed glasses. The expression on her face was an annoyed one which happened to be directed at Albus Dumbledore, as though she did not approve of the headmaster's introduction. Quietly she looked down, turning red from all the stares upon her. She then moved towards the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"Well, now I'm sure you all want to get some rest so off to bed" said the booming voice of the headmaster. The students soon left for bed. Though a curious thing happened Rowan ignored the prefects and left the hall as though she knew where, she was going but that was impossible sine Rowan Headly had never been to Hogwarts.

James Potter' pov

As I saw Rowen leave the hall alone, I stood curious stepping towards her. I then turned about to call for the guys when she disappeared around the corner deciding rather to follow her alone then call the guys and risk losing her. I ran after her. When I finally cached up to her I looked at her and saw that her eyes seemed to have gold flecks in them. She also had a thin scar on her left cheek. After taking in details about her, I said rather stupidly "What are you doing wandering around Hogwarts?"

Rowen turned to me arching an eyebrow reminding me of my mother after she would find me with the cookie jar as a kid. Pulling me out of my thoughts by saying "What is it to you?"

"I was just making sure you aren't lost" I said defending myself "I'm James Potter, Gryffindor 4th year"

"Rowen Headly, Ravenclaw 4th year" she said with a small smile and continued walking towards Ravenclaw tower. I followed her.

"So, where do you come from?"

"Canada"

"I mean, what school?"

"Oh, Beaverbuck"

"Cool, uh where exactly is that?"

"Outside of Toronto"

"Do you have houses at Beaverbuck?"

"Nope" she said popping the "p" as we arrived at the tower she held out her hand and said "While it was lovely meeting you James Potter, I really should be off".

Accepting her hand I replied "It was nice to meet you as well" as she let go of my hand and started up Ravenclaw tower I yelled "Hey! What's your favorite thing to do?"

Looking down she replied "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know where my best bet to find you is"

Rowen looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "Reading" with a smile on her face.

Rowen's pov

As I watched James Potter disappear I walked up the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower smiling to myself I knocked the eagle door knocker and it replied "Hello, my lady. How may I be of service?"

"Well for one please just act normal towards me when other students are around Beowulf and second could you please open the door?" I replied with a smile, Beowulf was a nice knocker.

"Of course my lady, it would be my pleasure" Beowulf replied.

As I walked in I muttered to myself "Someone better wish me luck"

A/N in case you're wondering Beowulf means intelligent wolf and originated in England please review- hogwartsheir


End file.
